Butterfly
by TellitaMS
Summary: Len mantiene amistad con Kaito y Mikuo desde muy pequeño, nunca ha sentido nada especial por ninguna chica, por lo que comienza a creer que es raro, hasta la llegada del amor de Mikuo, su hermana.    LenxMiku
1. C1  Butterfly

Ninguno de los personajes son mios, solo la historia.

Los errores ortograficos obvienlos...Me dio MUUCHA flojera. xD

* * *

><p>P.O.V Len<p>

** Muchos tienen problemas con el hecho de que le guste gente de su familia, un incesto no es bien recibido por la mayor parte de la gente, yo lo veo normal, mientras halla amor estara bien, pero claro , se debe de tener en cuenta que la gente hablara, que ser rechazado por los demas es una reaccion normal, aunque...Este no es mi caso.**

** Si, tengo una hermana gemela de misma edad que yo, mayor solo por minutos, pero no siento tal cosa por ella, mis padres siempre temieron que sintieramos algo por el otro y nos enamoraramos, que locura, yo enamorado de mi hermana, claro conozco un caso, pero como dije...este no es mi caso. Yo no deseo a ninguna chica, comienzo a creer que soy raro, mi hermana una vez dijo: "Len, seguro que eres hombre? Ya tienes 15, acaso no te gusta ninguna chica?" Yo creo que ella pienza que soy gay...U.U" que hermana no? Lo unico que me pregunto es...Cuando sera que comience a ser un chico normal?**

** En clase... entra Mikuo y le golpea la espalda...el tipico saludo...**

** Mikuo:**_ Len! Que tal enano!_

** Len: *Algo molesto***_ Aah! Mikuo cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames enano! algun dia sere mas alto que tu ya veras!_

** Mikuo:** _Jaja siii, siii claro sue a! Quizas se vuelva realidad!_** *Despeinandolo***

** Entra Kaito al aula y se les acerca.**

** Kaito:** ***Suspiro***_ Ya estan de nuevo peleandose?_** *Saca la silla de su pupitre y se sienta***

** Len:**_ Kaito puedes decirle a este mono subdesarrollado que se comporte como un hombre y..._***Viendo hacia donde esta Mikuo*** _ME DEJE EN PAZ!_

** Mikuo:** _Vamos, vamos enano porque actuas asi? No se supone que te molestes por eso! Jajaja_ *Se rie a carcajadas*

** Soltando Kaito otro suspiro desesperanzado por la reaccion de Mikuo y Len que era mas de lo normal, cosa de todos los dias, hasta que Len hablo y se oyo un silencio abrumador.**

** Len:** _Mono, que ha sucedido con tu hermana? No ibas a verla este fin de semana?_

** Silencio~**

** Mikuo:** _Amm..._***Nervioso y apenado***_ No...Yo si la vi, ella ha cambiado mucho, esta hermosa._

** De pronto se noto un sonrrojo de parte de Mikuo, el muy tonto no sabia disimular, era muy obvio que a el le gustaba su hermana, Se llama Miku de la cual nos ha contado todo, desde lo**_ "maravillosa"_** que es hasta lo **_"delicioso"_** que huele su cabello el realmente nos ha contado todo. Comenzo cuando eran peque os y fueron separados por sus padres los cuales se divorsiaron, Miku es la menor, por solo un a o, cuando se encontraron de nuevo, el no la habia reconocido por los severos a os que habian pasado, el muy torpe se tropezo quien sabe como! y callo al suelo** U.U"** entonces una mujer se acerco a tenderle la mano, al verla al rostro ella le sonrio, segun el fue la sonrrisa mas hermosa de todas, seguido por un** _"Nii-chan, no has cambiado nada"_** y una pequeña risa**_ "ella se habia vuelto una mujer, fue amor a primera vista."_** nos dijo Mikuo.**

** Mikuo dirige su palabra hacia Len.**

** Mikuo:** _Sabes que es lo mejor de todo? Ella me dijo que..._***Iterrumpido por el ruido de la puerta del salon de clase***

** Entra el Sr. Gakupo al salon de clase, Profesor de Ingles y Profesor del aula. Dijo**_ "Buenos dias muchachos."_** Seguido por un Saludo de parte de todo el aula** _"Buenos dias~"_** En seguida Mikuo, Len y todos los que estaban de pie toman asiento.**

** Gakupo:**_ Hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna, tratenla bien ya que es su primer dia, y por favor comportense. _***Dirigiendose hacia la puerta***_ Adelante pasa._** *Dice calmadamente***

** No estaba prestando atencion alguna hacia la puerta o al profesor, ya que no me interesaba mucho lo que estaba sucediendo aunque debo de admitir que me daba algo de curiosidad saber quien era, pero, no era algo a lo que debiera estar metiendo mis narices asi que continue viendo por la ventana. Aquel cielo azul, con unas cuantas nubes, el mismo de siempre.**

** Gakupo:**_ Ella es nuestra nueva alumna,_ ***Hacia la alumna***_ Puedes presentarte._

** A lo que escucho una voz de una chica algo timida pero al mismo tiempo alegre y energetica, una mezcla bastante rara. Sin verla comence a imaginarme como era, un divertido juego debo decir. Ella decia** _"Tengo 17 a os, vengo de Latino America,_ _mis materias favoritas son artes y computacion."_ **Con lo que tenia hasta el momento me la imaginaba alta, mas que yo, de piel intermedia o morena, ya que viene de latinoamerica, de ojos miel y cabello corto, ya que alla haria calor normalmente no? El color tenia que ser o marron o negro, aunque si fuera rubia o pelirosa no me molestaria, hay de todo en este mundo. Para ver si habia acertado deje mi ventana para verla por un momento.**

_ "Mi nombre."_

** Para mi sorpresa, no habia acertado para nada, no era una persona comun, ojos delicados, de color verde esmeralda que parecian azules al mismo tiempo que miraban con ternura y una cierta seduccion inexplicable, una cara refinada y hermosa, no se veia tan alta, espero que no lo sea, su cabello se veia muy sedoso o suave, era muy largo y tenia dos coletas, color verde suave un color realmente elegante, tenia buena figura, soy hombre y me fijo en eso, de verdad por un momento senti algo que no habia sentido.**

_ "Es Miku Hatsune."_

** Senti atraccion.**

* * *

><p>Imagen del diario de Len... www . Facebook . com  photo . php?fbid=10150226568208202&set=a.10150226568003202.315297.537408201&type=1&theate


	2. C2 Sentimiento no Reconocido

P.O.V Miku

** Mire alrededor, consegui a mi hermano sentado al lado de un chico de cabello azul y de otro de cabello amarillo,** **mi hermano agito sus brazos y con una gran sonrisa me recibio a su aula de clase gritando** _"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! estoy aqui!"_**, el profesor me indico un asiento vacio detras del chico de cabello amarillo y cerca de mi hermano. Pase a su lado, y me callo encima, el profesor lo rega o y yo pude sentarme tranquila,** _"Que hermano"_** Suspire.**

** No tarde mucho en darme cuenta del aroma que provenia del chico delante mio, un aroma que disfrute durante la hora de clase. Me iba dando cuenta de cada detalle, de lo que podia ver, de aquel rubio, su cabello no era tan largo ni tan corto,de su cola de caballo, caian peque os mechones de pelo y su color era muy hermoso mi color de cabello preferido en cuanto la gama de amarillos, rei, sus orejas eran peque as y estaban algo rojas, me pregunto el por que , tambien pude ver que se la pasaba viendo la ventana.**

** Gire mi cabeza y observe a mi hermano, el cual muy sonriente me pasa una nota.**

_ "Estoy feliz de que estes aqui, bienvenida Miku, cualquier duda o pregunta solo tienes que acercarte a tu servidor."_

_ "Jajaja, que clase de nota es esta?"_**, le respondi, y el se rio. Al terminar las primeras horas el chico delante mio se voltio y con una cara un poco perdida pero alegre, con una gran sonrrisa inocente me dijo** _"Bienvenida! Mi nombre es Len Kagamine_ ***Se alo al chico de pelo azul*** _Y el es kaito Shion."_** -** _"Mucho gusto."_ **Dijo Shion al acercarse.**

** Len:** _Una pregunta Miku-chan, te puedo llamar Miku-chan verdad? porque ya sabes, tu hermano lleva el mismo apellido, sabes._

** Miku:** _Jaja, tranquilo si puedes, yo entiendo. Hey Kagamine-kun cuantos a os tienes? pareces muy joven para estar aqui._

** Len:** _Tengo 15, me avanzaron de grado una vez. Y llamame por mi nombre, tengo una hermana gemela asi que..._

** Miku:** _Gemela? Como se siente? yo quisiera tener una gemela!_

** Mikuo:** _Hey pero me tienes a mi!_

** Kaito:** _Por lo mismo lo dice._

**Len:** _Uuuuh...Tiene razon._

**Mikuo: *Lloriqueando*** _Miku eso es verdad?_

** Miku: *Se rie*** _Quien sabe._

** Mientras mi hermano lloriqueaba a mas no poder, note por un instante que Len-kun me estaba viendo fijamente quizas tengo algo en la cara...mmm, o en los dientes? me levanto abruptamente,**_ "Ahhh...Se me olvidaba que tenia que buscar algo en la direccion!"_ **y salgo corriendo...Que excusa tan mala, bueno al menos funciono. Llego al ba o y me reviso, no tengo nada...Que habria sido?**

P.O.V Mikuo

_ "Que raro, por que habra salido corriendo?"_ **me pregunte, mientras los muchachos me comentaban algo sobre Miku.**

** Len:** _Por que no nos dijiste que ella venia mono subdesarrollado?_

** Mikuo:** _Iba a decirles pero llego el Sr. Gakupo. No fue mi culpa_ ***susurro*.**

**Kaito:** _De verdad me sorprendi, pero que sucedio? no que vivia en Latino America porque tu padre no le gustaba que ella estuviera cerca de tu madre?_

**Mikuo:** _Pues mi padre estuvo hablando con mi madre ultimamente y parece que mi madre sedujo a mi padre, eso explicaba su extra a actitud y su comportamiento de adolescente._

** Len:** _Entonces, tus padres estan viviendo juntos de nuevo?_

**Mikuo:**_ Por desgracia. Parecen dos novios, o una pareja de recien casados...De verdad se han vuelto molestos._

**Kaito:** _Alegrate tu querida y deseada hermana vive contigo._

** Len:** _Tienes muy buena suerte! Quisiera que mi hermana fuera tan bonita y educada y que tuviera pecho._

**Kaito: *Riendose*** _Vamos tu hermanita es muy tierna, y energetica_ ***Susurra para si mismo*.**

**Mikuo:** _Y es identica a ti, tan enano!_

**Len:**_ Que dijiste_

** Mientras kaito volvia a suspirar yo molestaba a Len. Mi hermana no volvio en la siguiente hora...Resulto que mi hermana se sintio mal del estomago y fue a dormir a la enfermeria, mi madre tuvo que venir del trabajo para traerle una cosa, cuando le pregunte que era me dijo**_ "Son cosas de chicas pequeño, para mi es un incomveniente venir del trabajo por esto cada mes..."_ **Ya me daba mala espina por donde iba eso** _"...Asi que cuando pase, tendras que atenderla tu, de acuerdo?"_ **-** _"Atenderla de que?"_** -** _"Ya sabras, se un buen hermano y llevaselo a la enfermeria."_ **Por lo cual...**

** Mikuo:** _Estoy aqui ahora._

** Miku:** _Pobre hermano, le dije a mama que podia llamarme y yo lo buscaba._

** Mikuo:** _No es ningun problema, es todo un placer cuidar de ti mi querida princesa._

**Miku:** _Jajaja, aun estas con eso? Te dije que ya no soy peque a como para que me llames asi._

**Mikuo:** _Jooo...Ahora a un hermano no le dejan ser. Por cierto que es lo que te trajo mama?_

**Miku:** _Mikuo...Estoy en mis dias._

**Mikuo:** _En tus dias? Que es lo que se supone que significa?_

**Miku:** _Como no vas a saber? Mikuo estoy..._

_ "Acaso tienes aire en la cabeza, mono subdesarrollado? Esta en su periodo de menstruacion."_

**Para mi sorpresa el enano entro y escucho la conversacion, vi como mi hermana se tornaba de color tomate mientras se tapaba con las sabanas la cara, escuchaba los pasos acercandose a nosotros** _"Ahhh..."_ **exclame, pero siento de inmediato como algo me golpeaba en la cabeza, como una tapa dura.**

** Len: *Golpeando en la cabeza a Mikuo con la carpeta de asistencia*** _Perdonalo, tu hermano es muy tonto para cosas de chicas, solo ha tenido 2 novias y las dos se quejaron de lo ignorante que era este primate, debes tener mucha paciencia para aguantarlo, te admiro!_ ***diciendolo con tono burlon***

**Mikuo:** _Hey!_

**Miku: *reponiendose de la sorpresa*** _Umm...Esta bien, asi es como quiero a mi hermano._ ***Callando por un momento*** _Emmm...Len-kun, no le digas a nadie que estoy en esta situacion...por favor._

** Len:** _Tranquila, no le dire a nadie, no es propio de un caballero aprovecharse de una dama._ ***Tratando de parecer muy educado y elegante***

** Le da una sonrrisa la cual Miku corresponde. Me quede callado viendo la escena, sintiendo algo extra o que no reconocia,quizas era un hermano sobre protector y no queria que Miku pasara por estas situaciones tan vergonzosas.** _"Bueno yo me devuelvo al salon"_ **dije mientras me levantaba de la silla y caminaba hacia la puerta y escuchaba a mi hermana como me decia sonriendo** _"Esta bien, gracias hermano."_

**Al ir cerrando la puerta me les quede viendo, senti que iba pasando la escena de ellos dos juntos y felices hablando como si se conocieran desde hace mucho lentamente, como para que la recordara** _"...este sentimiento."_ **dije pensativo...Por fin se cerro la puerta y solo me quede frente de ella pensando y escuchandolos. **_"_***Horrorizado*** _Estos sentimientos son..."_

_"Celos..."_

* * *

><p><em>Imagen del diario de Len...www . facebook . com  photo . php ?fbid=10150226568373202&set=a.10150226568003202.315297.537408201&type=1&theater_

_Imagen del diario de Mikuo... www . facebook . com / photo . php ?fbid=10150226568413202&set=a.10150226568003202.315297.537408201&type=1&theater_


	3. C3 Similitud

Kaito P.O.V

**Muerdo la manzana con un gran gusto mientras Len y yo caminabamos a casa, no habia comido nada desde que desperte esta ma ana, por lo que esta manzana me acababa de salvar la vida,** _"Debes cuidar mas de ti."_ **dice en su particular tono rega on Len. Es mi mejor amigo de infancia, el y su hermana Rin. Vivimos desde que tengo memoria en este lugar, aunque las casas cambien nuestra amistad no.**

**Recuerdo cuando vi por primera vez a Len y Rin, estaban tratando de atrapar una paloma que volaba por la plaza, en un descuido Rin se tropezo y callo encima de Len, Rin comenzo a llorar y Len no hallaba como calmarla** _"Que tontos."_** pense aquella vez; ese era su juego de todos los dias y yo iba a aquella plaza a verlos jugar.**

**Len:**_ Joooo...Te acuerdas de eso aun, que verguenza._

**Kaito:**_ Para nada, no le veo lo vergonzoso a recordar cosas tan agradables._

**Len:** _Como no? Era sometido por mi hermana mayor! Hasta tuve que ayudarla a atrapar a esa estupida paloma._

**Kaito:** _Jajaja, pues parecia que lo disfrutabas._

**Len:** _Para nada! Que tiene de divertido ser enga ado por una tonta paloma. Ademas cuando logre atraparla Rin la solto!_ ***Imitando la voz de Rin*** _"No podemos retener asi la libertad de la pobre paloma. Que es lo que tienes en la cabeza Len? Paja?"_ ***Frustrado*** _Ahhh! Esa no puede ser hermana mia!_

**Kaito:** _Ayyy..._***Pequeño suspiro*** _Siempre con lo mismo, no cambias Len_ ***risa*.**

**Len:** _Kaito-nii no seas asi por favor._** *Deprimido***_ Si tu dices algo como eso no puedo defenderme._

**Kaito:** _Valla que respetuoso._

**Len:** _Claro Kaito-nii, tu eres toda una figura a seguir! De verdad te admiro mucho! Lo sabes._

**Kaito:** _Ya, ya...Exageras._** *Le desordena el cabello***

**Es cierto, Len desde peque o me ha admirado** _"Kaito-nii, cuando crezca y tenga tu edad sere como tu!"_ **dijo, aunque aun no se a que se referia con _"Cuando tenga tu edad."_**

_"Kaito! Viniste a visitarnos! 3"_ **Grito la peque a rubia parecida a Len apenas se abrio la puerta del apartamento de Len. Inmediatamente salto encima mio, valla que pesa.**

**Kaito:** _Ahh...Rin, no hagas eso, es peligroso._

**Rin:** _Pero Kaito, hace tiempo que no nos visitabas._ ***Siendo Rin empujada hacia su habitacion***

**Len:** _Bueno, bueno no esta aqui para saludar, vinimos a hacer tarea. Ya que nosotros nos toco este a o con el Sr. Gakupo y nos ha mandado bastante tarea que hacer, asi que no molestes Rin._

**Rin:** _Len Kagamine! Quien te crees para apoderarte de Kaito-niichan?_

**Len:** ***Confundido*** _Ah? Por favor Rin, no digas tonterias! Ya dejanos en paz!_ ***La arrastra***

**Rin: *Haciendo berrinche*** _No! Yo tambien quiero estar con Kaito-niichan, no es justo este a o te toco con Kaito y lo puedes ver seguido, yo no!_

**Estas situaciones eran mas normales de lo que parecian, Rin siempre ha estado apegada a mi de esta manera al igual que Len, asi que pelearse por mi compañia es normal. Pero realmente a veces Rin no conoce limites, realmente no han cambiado.**

**Kaito:** _Vamos Rin, mas tarde cuando terminemos bajaremos y estaremos contigo, pero mientras preparame una de tus deliciosas tazas de te._

**Rin:** _Ahh...**3** Claro Kaito-niichan, con mucho gusto ya te la preparo!_ ***Sale corriendo***

**Len:** ***Suspiro*** _Gracias Kaito_ U.U"_._

**Kaito:** _Jaja, denada._

**Comenzamos a hacer la tarea, cuando Rin entro y nos traje el te y algunas galletas para picar. Se quedo con nosotros mientras merendabamos, no pude evitar verla mientras comiamos y hablablamos. Rin, una hermosa chica de ojos azules, cabellos rubios oro, piel blanca como la nieve, manos peque as, una sonrisa que vale la pena, una mirada mandona pero dulce, un caracter posesivo y rega on que en el fondo es tierno, todo una princesa. Como su hermano la llamaba. Ella y Len eran tan iguales pero tan diferentes, ambos comparten la misma sangre y el mismo cuerpo delgado, las mismas delicadas lineas que los definen pero con diferentes caracteres, intereses y gustos.**_ "Que lastima"_ **Susurre**_ "Si fueras como el, el mundo seria extraño."_** dije dejando a Len con una expresion muy graciosa en su cara. Al terminar todos mis deberes decidi bajar con Rin y cumplir mi promesa, mientras que Len terminaba de hacer su parte.**_ "Rin dejame lavar aquello"_ **le dije.**

**Rin:** _Ahh...no te preocupes Kaito-niichan, estoy bien sola._

**Kaito:** _Vamos me sentiria mal si dejara que la princesa da ara sus manos._

**Rin:** ***Sonrrojandose*** _Ahaha...como puedes decir eso Kaito-nii, no soy una mujer aun, mucho menos una princesa._

**Kaito:** _Jaja...Vamos, yo te ayudo._ ***Agarro de las manos de Rin el vaso y la esponja y comienzo a lavarlo***

**Pude notar en el rostro de Rin que estaba muy apenada y nerviosa por haber tocado mis manos, era un momento intimo para ella. Ella se aparto y comenzo a guardar los platos y cubiertos del almuerzo de ayer, mientras iba guardando y limpiando se amarro una cola alta.**

**Kaito:** _Son tan parecidos. _**Susurre.**

**Rin:** _Eh?...Dijiste algo Kaito?_

**Kaito:** _Haha...no para nada._

**Rin:** _Umm...Debio ser mi imaginacion._

**Cuando termine de limpiar me percate que era tarde, por lo cual me dirigi al cuarto de Len a recoger mis cosas, como era de costumbre.** _"Len es muy tarde, yo me devuelvo a casa._"** -**_ "Ah! De acuerdo."_** Contesto, sin mas ni menos me fui. Al bajar Rin me despidio en la puerta, ella seguia con la cola de caballo puesta. Son tan parecidos, pero tan diferentes.**

**Rin:** _Kaito, cuando vuelves a visitarnos?_

**Kaito:** _Cuando no halla tanto trabajo en casa vendre a verlos._

**Rin:** _Mas te vale, la ultima vez que dijiste eso, no te vimos en meses!_

**Kaito:** _Ah...Si? Disculpame, prometo volver pronto._

**Rin:** _Bien!_ ***Sonriendo***

**Me di la vuelta y comence a bajar las escaleras escuchando como gritaba Rin despidiendose, aunque estuvieramos cerca. Me detuve por un segundo y Voltie a mirarla.**

**Kaito:**_ Rin. Se te ve muy bien el cabello de esa forma._

**Rin se sonrrojo de una manera que nunca antes lo habia hecho. Pude notarlo, se veia tan linda. Siempre me ha gustado molestarla y verla sonrrojarse porque simplemente se ve mas adorable sonrrojada y tranquila, son tan iguales pero tan diferentes, la quiero demasiado pero**_ "Es una lastima."_** ella simplemente...**

_"No es Len."_

* * *

><p>Imagenes del diario de Kaito..<em>. www . facebook . com  photo . php ? fbid=10150226568493202&set=a.10150226568003202.315297.537408201&type=1&theater _

_**&**__ www . facebook . com / photo . php ? fbid=10150226568508202&set=a.10150226568003202.315297.537408201&type=1&theater_


	4. C4 Antivalores

La historia de la obra de teatro dentro del fic no es mia, es de un video ya existente de Kaito llamado The ogre and the Maiden.

* * *

><p>Miku P.O.V<p>

**Han pasado ya dos meses desde mi llegada al instituto, estos dias han sido muy divertidos porque estamos con la preparacion del festival escolar y nuestro salon presentara una obra de teatro, una creada entre Len y Luka, estoy ansiosa. Los personajes principales se escojieron hoy, Kaito y yo somos los principales mi hermano ayuda en la escenografia, aunque a veces le ayudo en lo que puedo, ya que soy mejor con las artes que el, haha. El otro dia quede muy asombrada con el trabajo de kaito, no sabia que supiera dibujar tan bien. Nos dibujo a los dos como los personajes para la cartelera que ira fuera del teatro, hoy sera la revelacion del trabajo al resto del salon.**

**Luka como directora es muy dura, anteriormente ya habia trabajado con ella, ya que estamos en el club de teatro, esa es la razon porque ella me elijio de actriz principal, ya sabe como trabajo, ademas** _"Miku! Hice el personaje pensando en ti! no puedes rechazar mi oferta, o si?"_ **dijo ella...Puso cara de cachorro y todo. La obra, _"The Ogre and The Maiden"_ trata sobre una mujer ciega de una aldea que un dia se pierde en un bosque, y la encuentra un hombre al que los aldeanos llaman _"El Ogro"_, este al ser rechazado por los aldeanos se enamora de la joven, por ser la unica en no escapar de el, temerle u odiarle luego de una larga platica; los pueblerinos se enteran del hecho de que la joven y el ogro se estuvieran viendo y asechan al hombre y lo obligan dejar de ver a la mujer que ama.** **El hace lo que dicen pero no antes sin despedirse, un tiempo despues de insistir en ir todos los dias al bosque la mujer encuentra al ogro cantando para ella. En este caso nuestro ogro es Kaito.**

**Miku:** _Creo que le queda muy bien el papel._

**Len:** _Si, pero me hubiera gustado podido participar._ ***Suspiro***

**Kaito:** _Vamos Len no te deprimas, habra otra oprtunidad, ademas la historia es muy buena._

**Mikuo:** _Mas bien deberias de agradecer de no participar o pasarias pena._** *Tono burlon***

**Len:** _Que dijiste? Acaso no te cansas de meterte conmigo?_

**Mikuo:**_ Jajaja...Nunca!_

**Miku:** _Ya estan de nuevo. Hahaha..._

**Kaito: *Suspiro*** _Ayyy... Paciencia._

**De repente en la puerta del salon veo a una peque a joven de cabellos amarillos con una cinta blanca. No era la primera vez que la veia, ella ya se nos habia quedado viendo varias veces antes o mejor dicho se quedaba viendo a Kaito, solo se quedaba viendo, de pie, a lo lejos,** _"Se parece a Len." _**Pense.**

**Luka:** _Miku-tan! Ven vamos a tomar tus medidas!_ ***Cara diabolica***

**Miku: *Asustada*** _Ahh...S-si..._ ***Se levanta y sigue a Luka fuera del salon, no sin antes voltear a mirar con desesperacion a los chicos***

**Len:** _Ehhh...Por que esta tan emocionada Luka?_

**Kaito:** _No sera que ha esperado esto desde hace mucho?_

**Mikuo: *Miedo***_ Ehhh!...No sera que a Luka le...!_

**Len:** _Vamos, por dios hablamos de Luka, quizas sienta que es como una peque a hermana...Quizas._

**Kaito:** _Quizas._

***Terror Grupal***

Len P.O.V

**Ya ha pasado dos semanas desde que empezaron a practicar, fui a pedirle un favor a Luka, uno que Kaito me habia pedido que le hicera, ya que hoy no iba a poder estar, me pidio que lo sustituyera en la practica, lo habra hecho a proposito? Al llegar abro lentamente la puerta del aula donde practicamos y al subir la mirada puedo ver a Luka poniendole el kimono a Miku, uno bastante sencillo, sin grandes detalles, haciendole parecer una joven de pueblo delicada, humilde y amable.**

**Simplemente hermosa.**

**Len:** _Ahh...El kimono esta muy bonito._

**Luka:** _Ja! Es mi obra de arte! Lo hice pensando solo en ella, en su cuerpo, su hermoso cabello y su hermosa personalidad._

**Miku:**_ Luka-chan, por favor no digas cosas tan vergonzosas!_

**Len:** _Yo creo que ella tiene razon, es perfecto para ti._ ***Le sonrie y ella se sonroja***

**Al empezar la practica y al entrar Miku en escena con todo el vestuario puesto, me sorprendio una vez mas, ella tenia verdadero talento para esto. Me sabia de memoria las lineas de Kaito, despues de todo yo escribi sus lineas.**

**Len: *Con odio*** _Que hace una joven dama como tu en este bosque, acaso no has escuchado que aqui vive el horrible Ogro!_

**Miku:**_ Lo lamento pero me he perdido, no se donde estoy._

**Len: *Acercandose a Miku*** _Ohh...Eres ciega. No puedes ver nada._

**Miku: *Sonrrojada por sentir la respiracion de Len en su cara*** _L-lo siento._

**Escena de la despedida. Miku tiene los ojos vendados en esta escena.**

**Len:** _Lo lamento_ ***Triste*** _Pero no podemos vernos, desde un principio esto habia sido un error. Un ogro como yo, no puede estar acompañado._

**Miku: *Tratando de tocar el rostro de Len*** _E-espera, que estas diciendo? No te vallas._ ***Toca el rostro de Len***

**Len: *Nervioso y Sonrrojado***_ Ahh...Adios._** *Se aleja de Miku y se queda viendo la escena***

**Miku:** _No te vallas! No me abandones!_ ***Llorando*** _Deseo estar contigo._ ***En voz baja***

**Al terminar la escena todos se habian quedado perplejos y encimismados en la obra, Luka se levanto de repente y comenzo a aplaudir con lagrimas en sus ojos.** _"Hermoso!_ ***Llorando*** _Simplemente Hermoso!"_ **Gritaba, poco a poco todos los demas despertaron de su estado y se levantaron tambien a aplaudir y felicitarnos.** _"Muy bien hecho Len, lastima que solo eres un remplazo!"_** Gritaban algunos.**

Mikuo P.O.V

**Ella se sonrrojo, por que? Como se supone que actue cuando mi mejor amigo se esta llevando el amor de mi hermana. La mujer que amo, sin siquiera mover un dedo. Que hago con este enojo, estos celos, esta rabia interna? Si el no estuviera aqui, quizas yo pudiera estar en esa escena con Miku, y ella se sonrrojaria por tocar mi rostro y no el tuyo...**_"_***Asustado*** _Pero que estoy diciendo?..."_

_"_***Desesperado* **_Cochinos Celos..."_

Len P.O.V

**Mikuo solo se me quedo viendo, con esos ojos llenos de rabia, con esos gestos de odio, celos y desesperacion, mi mejor amigo comenzaba a odiarme y a mi no importarme, ya era muy tarde para decir que no pasaba nada...Ya me habia enamorado de Miku. Los siguientes dias, ni el, ni yo tuvimos la misma amistad, todo se volvio pesado a nuestro al rededor, pero esta ma ana lo salude como si nada.**

_"Que Hipocrita soy."_

* * *

><p><em>Imagen del diario de Len... www . facebook . com  photo . php ? fbid=10150226568598202&set=a.10150226568003202.315297.537408201&type=1&theater_

_Poster de la obra... www . facebook . com / photo . php ? fbid=10150226568538202&set=a.10150226568003202.315297.537408201&type=1&theater_


	5. C5 La Mirada Que lo Dice Todo

Rin P.O.V

**Se supone que tiene que ser asi? Enamorarme de mi amigo de infancia es algo arriesgado, ya que existen dos posibilidades.**

**1.- Que sea un amor no correspondido y seas su _"mejor amigo"_ por siempre.**

**2.- Que esa persona sienta lo mismo por ti y te corresponda, por ende un final feliz...o talvez no. Todo depende.**

**De estas dos posibilidades hay un setenta por ciento de que la primera se cumpla y treinta que la segunda lo haga. En todo caso, sigue siendo muy arriesgado, decirle lo que siento, cuando no se que siente el, cuando todas las pistas que me da son tan confusas, mezcladas, a veces pareciera que no me viera a mi, o algo asi...Es dificil de explicar.**

**Gumi:** _Quizas un ejemplo ayude._

**Rin:**_ Si! Talvez sirva! Mmmm..._***Se pone a reflexionar por un rato***_...Ya se! Por ejemplo, una vez estabamos en casa y el y Len estaban haciendo una tarea, cuando fui a llevarles algo de merendar, Len, se habia quedado dormido y vi a kaito que estaba tratando de besar a Len!_ ***Horrorizada***

**Gumi:** _Vamos! Debes haber visto mal, quizas estaba arreglando el cabello de Len para que no le molestara al dormir. Ya sabes como siempre me dices que a Len le molesta el cabello en la cara al dormir._ ***Dice muy nerviosa sin querer aceptar lo que dijo Rin***

**Rin:** _Ah!_ ***Aliviada*** _Tienes razon. Pero y que tal aquella vez que Miku estaba recostada de su hombro?_

**Gumi:** _Ah! Eso! Kaito y ella habian tenido ensayo y escuche que Luka es realmente severa cuando se trata de ensayar. Debe ser muy duro ensayar con una directora asi. No?_

**Rin:** _Si, tienes razon...Mmmm...Pues no se entonces, que pensara en realidad Kaito sobre nosotros?_

**Gumi:** _Si quieres saberlo preguntaselo._

**Rin:** _Eh? Estas loca Gumi? Si hago eso quedare al descubierto! El sabra mis sentimientos!_ ***Histerica***

**Gumi:**_ Ya, ya...calmate, entonces, simplemente haz que Len le pregunte._

**Mis ojos brillaron de repente y le agradeci a Gumi, en seguida sali corriendo hacia el salon de Kaito y nii-chan. Al llegar veo a Len con Kaito y Mikuo, descanzando del ensayo, como siempre, _*En lo que llega Miku y Rin rapidamente reacciona y se esconde*_ Esa chica ya me ha visto viendolos muchas veces, se habra dado cuenta que los vigilo, _*Asustada y nerviosa*_ Ella es peligrosa...Con ella alli no podre acercarme, me pregunto si ya les dijo a las chicos..._*Momento de silencio*_...Ahh! Quizas ya les halla dicho! Que voy a hacer? _*Desesperada*_ Sera mejor que me valla por ahora *_Deprimida*_..._*Se retira a continuar con lo del festival*_.**

Miku P.O.V

_"Otra vez ella..._***Susurrando***_"_

**Kaito:** _Has dicho algo Miku?_

**Miku:** _Ah! Nada! Solo me estaba preguntando, Len como es tu hermana?_

**Len:** _Rin? Mmm...Pues es parecida a mi, pero ella lleva el pelo suelto, siempre lleva ganchitos y una cinta amarrada en el...Tiene los mismos ojos, pelo y cara, y es un poco mas baja que yo. Por que la pregunta tan de repente Miku?_ ***Confundido***

**Mikuo:** _Es que Miku aun no la ha conocido Len! Enano maleducado!_ ***En broma***

**Kaito**: _Es cierto, aun no la conoces cierto?_

**Miku:** _Pues no! Len aun no me la presentado! Ha ha ha..._***Risa nerviosa***

**(*Sollozo* **_Mikuo, me has salvado!_ T^T**)**

Len P.O.V

**(**_Maldito Mikuo! Tenias que hablar!_**)**

**Len:** _Ah...Vale, te la presentare, pero solo porque me lo has pedido tu Miku!_

**Kaito:**_ Eh? acaso no se la ibas a presentar?_

**Mikuo:**_ Ah! que taca o Len! Acaso quieres guardarte a Rin solo para ti?_

**Len: *Con miedo en su rostro*** _La verdad no quiero imaginar la cantidad de cosas que pueda decir mi hermana de mi..._***dice susurrando para si mismo*** _La proxima vez que estemos libres,_ ***Nervioso y sonrrojado*** _vallamos... a mi casa y...te presento a mi hermana._

**(**_Eeh?...Que acabo de decir? En mi casa?_** *Se Sonrroja*)**

**Miku:** _Ahh...Seria..._***Se sonrroja*** _un placer..._

**(**_Rayos! He invitado a Miku a mi casa! Eso significa que ella estara en mi cuarto...En mi cuarto, solos?_** *Se imagina a Miku acostada en su cama en una pose sexy mirandolo e invitandolo a _"jugar"_ tendiendole la mano***_ Espera!...Pero si ira a conocer a Rin!_** *Desesperado* **_Que estoy pensando?_**)**

Mikuo P.O.V

**Era muy obvio que Len estaba pensando en estar a solas con Miku, porque estoy consciente que le gusta, _*Con odio*_ el es tan obvio! _*Con ira*_ No permitire que eso llegue a pasar!**

Kaito P.O.V

**Len, poco a poco te estas alejando de mi, y acercandote a Miku, no deseo ser descartado, no dejare que me dejes fuera de esto. Aunque sea solo tu amigo. Deseo compartir cada uno de los momentos felices que tengas con ella, como si los estuvieras viviendo...conmigo.**

Miku P.O.V

**Derepente Kaito y Mikuo dijeron al mismo tiempo **_"Entonces, yo tambien ire"_** se miraron por un rato y vieron a Len **_"Es que sabes, no me has invitado desde aquella vez en segundo año!" - "Le prometi a tu hermana que iria la proxima vez que estuviera libre, y la semana que viene la tendremos libre todos nosotros"_** Dijeron.**

Len P.O.V

**Excusas, solo pusieron excusas para ir y no dejarme estar solo con Miku! _*Deprimido*_ valla amigos que tengo, su apoyo es igual a cero. Aunque esta reaccion me lo esperaba de Mikuo, porque iria Miku y el la ama. Pero, porque Kaito...diria eso? Sera...Que le comenzo a gustar Rin? _*Se levanta de golpe de la silla donde estaba sentado haciendo que la silla se caiga al piso y que todos lo miren*_**

**Miku:** _Que pasa Len? Estas bien?_

**Len:** Aahh!...No!*Recoge la silla* Yo...tengo que ir un momento al ba o! *Sale corriendo*

**Kaito:** _Pero..._

**Mikuo:** _Que rayos?..._***Continuando la frase de Kaito***

***Todos se quedan viendo la direccion hacia donde salio corriendo Len***

***Dialogo y Terror Grupal*** _Que raro es..._

Miku P.O.V

**Veo como sale Kaito del aula y lo persigo. Comence a aceptarlo, desde este dia...**

**Miku:**_ Kaito!_

**De algo que no queria aceptar antes...**

**Kaito:** _Dime Miku?_

**Algo que quizas arruinaria nuestra relacion...**

**Miku:** _Kaito..._

**Nuestra amistad...Porque yo siento lo mismo que el...**

_"Te gusta Len, cierto?"_

* * *

><p>Imagen de lo que penso Len... www . facebook . com  photo . php ? fbid=10150228296678202&set=a.10150226568003202.315297.537408201&type=1&theater


	6. C6 Historias

Kaito P.O.V

**Estamos juntos desde pequeños, Len, Rin y yo, Jugabamos siempre desde la mañana hasta la noche, nos encantaba estar juntos,** **fuimos a las mismas escuelas, estudiamos en los mismos salones, nunca nos separabamos, todo estaba bien, hasta un dia, que bueno tu sabes, comienza a gustarte tus amigos de la infancia, aquellos que siempre te trataron bien y que tu crees especial, Rin se enamoro de mi. Esto se habia vuelto un inconveniente, ya que Rin es la hermana mayor, desde pequeña ha tenido un caracter muy duro, es hostinada y quisquilloza, hasta que no obtenga lo que ella quiere no se rinde, aunque eso la hace tierna. Pero aun asi por tener este caracter metia a Len en muchos problemas ya que ella obligaba a Len a hacer lo que ella deseaba, desde que los conoci fue asi. Len aceptaba muy, como decirlo, desanimado, ya estaba harto de que su hermana lo tratara como algo inferior y esta vez queria monopolizarme.**

**Un dia, Len se hostino y se alzo hacia su hermana y muy caballerosamente, pero aun asi enojado, le pidio que dejara de hacer esas cosas, que le causaban muchos problemas, ella no cedio facilmente, pero a la final le dijo que estaba bien, que su valentia habia sido suficiente para demostrarle que el era un hombre autosuficiente. Jaja...esa era la escusa para ella poder irse a llorar, le dio mucho dolor que su hermano se revelara ante ella, pero ella lo entendio y el se disculpo por haberle gritado.**

**Miku:**_ La razon de que esten en diferentes clases es porque...?_

**Kaito:** _Si,_ ***Interrumpio Kaito***_ Len le pidio al director y a los profesores que los pusieran en salones separados. Ellos aceptaron, confundidos._

**Miku:** _Oooh..._***Entendiendo la situacion de los salones***

**Esta vez, Len y yo pasabamos mucho menos tiempo junto con Rin, por ser ella mujer su padre no le permitia tener tanto contacto conmigo,** **ya sabes, hasta los padres se ponen celosos con sus hijas, es normal, asi que Len y yo nos volvimos mejores amigos y quedamos dos a os juntos, que fueron primer y segundo a o de bachiderato, Rin poco a poco se comenzo a juntar con chicas de su salon, y nos acostumbramos a que fuera asi, en el salon de clase, me quedaba viendo la ventana por mucho rato. En esa direccion estaba Len, asi que ya sabras cual fue mi excusa cuando Len me pregunto _"Por que miras tanto la ventana...que tiene de maravilloso?"_**

**Miku: *Imitando la voz de Kaito como ella se lo imaginaba*** _E-es que el cielo es realmente asombroso!_

**Kaito:**_ A-algo asi..._***Avergonzado***

**Asi que el comenzo a ver tambien hacia la ventana lo cual, me dio la oportunidad de observarlo mas y mas...lo cual no habia notado,** **hasta que Mikuo en el segundo año me grito desde el otro lado del salon _"_*Imitando el tono sarcasticamente de Mikuo* Hey!_ Kaito que tanto miras por la ventana? acaso la puesta de sol esta buena?"_ Claro que el tonto razonamiento de tu hermano solo lo entendi yo...**

**Miku:** _Preguntarte si estas viendo a Len de esa forma, es propio de mi hermano_ ***Algo avergonzada***

**Asi el año siguiente, quede con Rin y...Mikuo *Tono de decepcion*, ya sabras que no me dejo en paz todo ese año. Fue un dia cualquiera, que me di cuenta, que comence a comparar a su hermana con el, que la miraba con la esperanza de que lo pudiese ver a el, pero...no era lo mismo me decepcione bastante, un dia al llegar al salon vi a Rin con una cola alta a contra luz del sol...y la llame Len, solo despues de eso, me di cuenta que me gustaba el pequeño...Cada vez que lo veia solo, intentaba aunque sea, llenar mi amor por el con un beso en sus suaves cachetes mientras dormia, acariciar su cabello, con la escusa de animarlo, incluso intente de nuevo buscar en su hermana algo de el, para hacerla mi novia y llenar mi deseo de el...pero ...fue imposible...**

**Miku:**_ Kaito, ella nunca podra ser Len, porque Rin es una persona y Len es otra, aunque tengan el mismo rostro, nunca tendran la misma alma._

**Kaito:** _Lo se, he decistido de eso, tranquila..._

**Miku: *Apoya la cabeza del hombro de Kaito*** _Kaito...tu eres..._ ***Kaito la aparta de su hombro con miedo***

**Kaito:** _Por favor Miku, no digas mas._

**En eso ella dijo algo que deseaba escuchar, mi miedo a que me odiara era inmenso, pero ella me calmo por completo, no comprendia por que me sentia de esta forma con ella.**

**Miku:** _Te admiro...yo no hubiera podido vivir todos estos a os con la persona que amo sin poder decirselo._

**Kaito:** _Pero si fue hace un año..._

**Miku:** _Igual, igual Jajaja_ ***Sonrie muy tiernamente hacia Kaito***

**_"Ahh...Ya creo saber que siento..."_ Pense. Espero Rin me perdone algun dia y que Mikuo no me rechace por sentir lo que siento...**

**...Y tampoco Len...**

* * *

><p>Imagen del recurdo de Kaito... www . facebook . com  photo . php ?fbid=10150241500468202&set=a.10150226568003202.315297.537408201&type=1


	7. C7 Obsecion

Kaito P.O.V

**Cada mañana me levanto viendo como el sol sale del horizonte, Si, me levanto muy temprano, suelo ir a trotar por mi cuadra, el doctor me lo recomendo, por que? Pues es algo que no dire, no es algo de lo que quiera hablar. Al trotar no puedo obsevar muy bien lo que hay a mi alrededor, _"Debo mantener mi vista al frente"_ lo aprendi de Mikuo, una vez al trotar por estar viendo a las chicas del salon se tropezo y rodo por todo el campo. _"Idiota_ *Al unisono Kaito y Len*_"_**

**Se por donde paso ya que he vivido aqui durante muchos a os, y porque puedo escuchar los sonidos a mi alrededor. Al salir de casa puedo ver a mi vecina sacando la basura de la _"noche anterior"_, como le suele decir ella, es muy guapa, Meiko Sakine...Su corto y lasio cabello casta o es lo que la caracteriza. Lo que aun no entiendo del todo es a que se refiere con eso de _"La noche anterior"_, al preguntarle ella solo dijo _"Algun dia puedes venir a "La noche anterior", no me molestaria tener una noche amistosa contigo_ *Le guiña el ojo*_"_ No se porque pero me dieron escalosfrios en ese momento.**

**Luego de eso comienzas a escuchar los ladridos de los puddle mini toy de Neku Akira, esos peque os diablos creen que con ladrarle a uno vamos a temerles...Aunque ya me han dado varios sustos. Pasando por el parque puedes escuchar el peque o rio fluir por sus causes, las hojas caer, los arboles meserse y a los pajaros cantar, y tambien a la peque a Miki cantar de pie desde un banco con todas sus fuerzas, a veces me detengo a hablar con ella y darle algunos dulces o sandwichs, ya que su madre realmente no le presta mucha atencion.**

**Y por ultimo al regresar a casa, puedes escuchar a mis padres, que comienzan a pelearse a las seis de la ma ana por mi dificultad en el estudio, por mi salud, por quien dejo la tapa del hinodoro arriba o por quien le toca pagar mis estudios, todos esos...**

**...Son ruidos que no necesito...**

Mikuo P.O.V

**He notado que desde hace mucho tiempo Kaito comenzaba a comportarse extra o, que Rin nos espiaba, y que Len trataba con mas cari o a Miku, como Miku aceptaba cada cari o, cada caricia en su rostro, cada regalo de Len,** **cada mirada y como ella le regalaba su sonrisa.**

_"Deja de ser asi, ella es tu hermana, porque la buscas, que te sucede?_ ***Golpeandose*** _Mikuo...Eres un imbecil"_

**Por un tiempo trate de dejarlos ir, comence a alejarme de ellos y de mi hermana...Nunca pense que eso, fuera a herir a alguien.**

_*Flashback*_

**Miku:** _Mikuo, que sucede contigo...Nos has estado Ignorando..._

**Mikuo:**_ Eh! Por que tendria que hacerlo? Deben ser imaginaciones tuyas Miku..._

**Miku:** _Pero Mikuo, tu ya no estas con nosotros, y ya no me acompa as a casa...Tampoco me acompa as a comer la cena...__No se supone que vine para poder ser hermanos...Como siempre deseabamos serlo?_

**Derrepente veo como una lagrima rueda por la mejilla de Miku mientras sollozando dice _"Perdon, si hice algo mal..._ _p__erdoname...Yo te quiero Onii-chan...No me dejes atras..."_ Mientras se trataba de limpiar la cara con sus manos sin exito y miraba el piso. Me di cuenta que...El amor que podia recibir de mi hermana, era este. Ningun otro.** **No queria herirla mas.**

**Mikuo: *Abraza a Miku*** _Esta bien, tranquila no has hecho nada malo, soy yo que me aleje sin estar enojado, disculpa...No pasara mas, asi que no llores, porque la unica hermana que quiero y siempre tendre eres tu Miku..._***Le sonrie tiernamente***

**De lo que no me daba cuenta, era de otra cosa, algo que solo los de afuera podian ver...**

Kaito P.O.V

**Ver sus dorados cabellos bailar al compaz del sonido del aire, es mi escape, ver como su piel quedaba reflejada al otro lado del salon, como sus ojos se tornaban azules grisaseos...casi invisibles, por el sol. El, mi salvacion,** **no supe que me gustaba sino hasta hace unos a os...Lo que sucede cuando estas con alguien toda tu vida, cuando maduraz a su lado...Aunque nuestros sentimientos se desvien...estamos en un tren que nos llevara por el mismo camino...solo tiene una estacion...La cual no es mi parada, sino la suya...**

**Kaito:**_ Yo simplemente me estrellare al final de los rieles._ ***Miku se le queda viendo un rato con cara de perdida*** _No entendiste? Ah..._***Suspiro*** _Es decir...El gusta de las mujeres, yo por alguna extraña razon elegi...no, simplemente sucedio que el me gustara, el tiene una estacion, es decir, tu...El te ha elegido como la mujer de la que gusta y puede confesarte su amor sin que tu sientas asco o desees rechazarlo...En cambio yo no puedo confesarme o amarlo abiertamente, porque pudiera perderlo para siempre._

**Miku:** _Claro que no! Tu siempre podras estar con el, te envidio...Aunque no sea como desees...El siempre te ha admirado, te admira, y te admirara no importe que suceda!_

**Kaito: *La ve de lado*** _Aun asi me le confiese, le diga todo lo que lo amo? Aun asi, intente apartarte de su lado?_ ***La mira seriamente viendo la reaccion de Miku, la cual se queda perpleja y sin palabras por un momento***

**Miku: *Triste mirando sus manos, con las que esta jugando*** _A eso me refiero...Aun si tu le confiesas tu amor...El no te odiaria ya que tu eres una de esas personas importantes que el jamas dejaria ir...En cambio yo, si lo pierdo en que me convierto?_ ***Con los ojos aguados*** _Me convierto en una mas del monton...En nada especial...no? _***Con una sonrisa Forzada***

**Sin pensarlo mas al escuchar su voz quebrada, sus ojos aguados, su sonrisa forzada y ver como corria una lagrima por su mejilla me levante y la abrace como nunca hubiera abrazado a alguien, porque nunca hubiera abrazado a alguien fuera de Len, Mikuo o Rin.**

_"Estoy bien...No tienes porque abrazarme, Kaito"_

_"No seas tonta, si ya estas llorando"_

**Lloro con su dulce voz, _"Muy baja, pero aun puedo escuchar tu llanto"_ pense. Miku tenia razon, los dos conociamos muy bien a Len, el no me dejaria solo porque el me gustaba, y el me conocia, el sabria muy bien que yo nunca hubiera dejado esta amistad por mis deseos egoistas. Miku, ya sabia que sentia por ti,poco a poco te convertiste en una hermana para mi, la unica que sabia lo que yo sentia por Len.**

Mikuo P.O.V

**Fue en ese momento que los vi. Al volver a casa desate toda mi ira en mi habitacion.**

_"Que hacia Kaito abrazando a Miku?_ ***Furioso*** _Como se atrevia a ponerle sus dedos encima a Miku?"_

**Estos pensamientos se hacian mas frecuentes...Ya no soportaba mas el vivir bajo el mismo techo que Miku...**

_"No poder si quiera disfrutar de este delicioso manjar, cuando todos al menos tienen al menos un poco de su dulzura"_

**No me Habia dado cuanta de cuan obsecionado me volvi por la exitencia de Miku...**

_"Debemos aprovechar que mis padres ya no estaban en casa, que sus trabajos los mantienen fuera venticuatro/siete...Mi hermosa Mariposa _***Con sacasmo***_"_

**Frente a mi estaba su cama completamente mojada, a mi alrededor las cosas que Len le habia regalado tiradas por todo el suelo, rotas y demas y tenia a una Miku cubriendose con su sabana ensangrentada, horrorizada, privada en su llanto y sobre todo desnuda...**

**Cuando me di cuenta...Era muy tarde para arrepentirse...Su primera vez fue mia.**

* * *

><p>Dibujo del diario de Miku... www . facebook . com  photo . php ?fbid=10150241500603202&set=a.10150226568003202.315297.537408201&type=1&pid=7534947&id=537408201


	8. C8 Malditas circunstancias

Miku P.O.V

**Comenzamos a vernos en las escaleras de emergencias, las que llevaban justo a la azotea del colegio. Comiamos almuerzos juntos,** **cuando podiamos escaparnos de los chicos, aunque no solo eran los almuerzos, tambien empezamos a quedarnos despues de las horas de clase para vernos en aquellas escaleras y darnos afecto.**

**Len:** _Eres hermosa_ ***Mientras pasa su mano por la cara de Miku, haciendo que Miku le dedicara una sonrisa*** _Realmente hermosa._

**Miku:** _Len,_ ***Sonrie*** _Me da verguenza, como puedes decirlo tan facil?_

**Len:** _Eso es facil, es porque eres como una oruga que con cuidado..._

**_"Creo su capullo e hizo metamorfosis para convertirse en una hermosa mariposa, y yo soy como el aire y el cielo que te acepta tal y como eres y que te acompa a durante toda tu vida"_...Esas palabras, inventadas en pocos segundos, algo cursis, pero llenas de bondad jamas las olvidare, jamas las rechazare y por sobre todo jamas las reemplazare por algo mas. _"Te amo_ *Sonriendo suavemente besandola en los labios por unos segundos*_"_ Al separar nuestros labios Len me miro por un largo rato, luego se rio un poco y me dijo _"Que tierna, estas toda sonrojada"_ Como no estarlo, si ese era mi primer beso. Este sentimiento que crece por el dia tras dia, Como ignorarlo?**

**Los siguientes dias nos acostamos en la azotea a ver el cielo, a agarrarnos de las manos mientras nos veiamos, a darnos cariño mutuamente.**  
><strong>Ahora que lo pienso, Len nunca se sobrepaso de los limites, me trato como una dama, como una mujer, como su preciada mariposa. El se comporta como todo un caballero conmigo, <em>"Es especial"<em> pense, _"No quiero apartarme de su lado"_ pense.**

Len P.O.V

**Mi hermosa Mariposa, salio de la Orquidea mas hermosa, la del color mas intenso, la del olor mas suave. Todo en ella era perfecta, como me enamore de ella?, no lo se, simplemente me hechizo sus hermosas par de alas. Que de que par de alas me refiero? Pues claro el par de alas que solo yo puedo ver, ya que yo a su lado me vuelvo diferente, especial, ella me hace sentir un cabellero, me hace sentir que soy su cielo, su aire que le da la libertad de volar libremente hasta la proxima flor, hasta su proxima experiencia, que la hace crecer mas hermosa.**

**No es que no desee tocarla, no es que no desee su cuerpo, es que es tan inocente que no la deseo manchar con mis manos tan rapido, la deseo para mi, no deseo que alguien mas la vea sonreir como yo la veo sonreir, no deseo que nadie mas escuche sus hermosas palabras como yo lo hago y no deseo que sus labios se compartan con alguien mas. Si alguien debe convertirla en mujer, si alguien debe quitarle su inosencia, ese debo ser yo. Y no es por alardear ni por ser egoista, es que sus ojos me lo dicen, sus besos me lo dicen, sus caricias me lo dicen.**

**Miku:** _No deseeo a mas nadie, porque tu eres a quien quiero a mi lado._

Miku P.O.V

**Kaito:** _Esa sonrisa, a que se debe?_

**Miku:** _Kaito, mmm...No quiero lastimarte._

**Kaito:** _Dimelo, no me molestara. De verdad._

**Miku:** _Len, me beso..._***Se sonroja***

**Kaito:** ***Se paraliza por un momento*** _Que? Ahh...Que suerte...Y que tal besa?_ ***Picaro***

**Miku:**_ Po-por que quisieras saber eso?_ ***Sorprendida***

**Kaito:** _Vamos, vamos dime, eso es para mi libro de referencias sobre Len...Asi quizas pueda intentarlo mas tarde si lo dejas, para consolarlo!_ ***Tono de broma***

Miku: _Kaito, que malo eres! Y se supone que eres mi amigo!_ ***Kaito se rie*** _Pero si eres tu no me molestaria._

**Kaito:** ***Perplejo*** _Eeh?_

**Miku:** _Si Len, besara o me engañara incluso si me dejara por alguien, no me molestaria si es por ti, Kaito..._***Sonrisa amable***

**Kaito:** ***Se queda desconcertado por un momento*** _Miku!_ ***La abraza*** _Pero que dices? Eres una tonta!_

**Miku:** _Pero me quieres!_

**Kaito: *Se sonroja*** _Jumm...No_!

**Devuelta en casa.**

**_"Estoy cochina...necesito una ducha, odio con todas mis fuerzas Educacion Fisica (P.E)"_ Me dirigi al baño, el cual solo hay uno en la casa,** **ya que somos cuatro personas, pero de las cuatro dos estan fuera de ella la mayor parte del tiempo entonces no importa mucho. Adoro quedarme horas en el baño, sintiendo como cae el agua caliente y refrescante en mi cuerpo, porque es sabroso ba arse con agua caliente, aunque no caliente de aquella que te puede quemar, sino caliente de aquella que el cuerpo disfruta. Luego de echarme el shampoo y el acondicionador y de quitamerlos apropiadamente, venia el jabon, me limpie el cuerpo y me relaje un rato en la ducha, sintiendo el agua.**

**_"Miku, estas ahi?"_** **Era Mikuo, _"Nii-chan, claro que estoy aqui! Baka"_ le conteste, que clase de pregunta era esa? De repente pude escuchar como la puerta que separaba el ba o principal con el cuarto de lavado se abria lentamente, pero cuando voltie para gritarle a Mikuo.**

**Era demasiado tarde.**

**Mikuo me agarro por los brazos y me pego a la pared de la ducha, su fuerza era increible, _"Mikuo, qu-que haces?"_ me beso contra mi voluntad, y me oprimia cada vez mas y mas a su cuerpo, no le importaba que se estuviera mojando...Quien lo haria en esa situacion, comence a sentir como su mano izquierda baja por mi costado llegando a mi pierna, luego subia y senti un corrientazo que hacia que mi cuerpo se calentara, lo habia comprendido inmediatamente, porque ya lo habia sentido antes con los besos de Len, era exitacion, pero era diferente, porque sentia asco y repulcion. Cuando logre morder los labios de Mikuo sali corriendo, pero me resbale ya que aun estaba mojada, el me alcanzo y me levanto a la fuerza y me arrastro contra mi voluntad a mi cuarto mientras yo solo podia tratar de soltarme y gritar _"Por favor, que haces Hermano"_ mientras suplicaba desesperada.**

**Entro, me tiro con una fuerza no humana hacia mi cama, cuando por reflejo de tratar de sostenerme de alguna cosa para no caerme me golpee contra la peinadora, la mesa que estaba al lado de mi cama, tumbando asi la mayor parte de las cosas que tenia encima, cosas que Len me habia regalado, no obstante me habia golpeado en la cabeza lo cual hizo que me mareara un poco, fue espeluznante. Cerro la puerta con seguro para que no pudiera salir corriendo, y se vino hacia mi, me apriciono en la cama, mientras me besaba y mordia los labios y el cuello. Ya no podia forzejear mas, estaba exausta, aturdida, asustada y simplemente me rendi por no quedar mas fuerzas en mi, se desabrocho el boton y bajo el cierre, fue en tonces cuando senti un agudo dolor penetrante, como si te apuñalaran el estomago, _"esto no puede estar pasandome"_ pense. Mi hermano tenia una cara realmente macabra, desesperada, y de satisfaccion.**

_"No poder si quiera disfrutar de este delicioso manjar, cuando todos al menos tienen un poco de su dulzura."_  
><strong>Decia mi hermano.<strong>  
><em>"Debemos aprovechar que mis padres ya no estaban en casa, que sus trabajos los mantienen fuera venticuatrosiete."_  
><strong>Con aquella cara de satisfaccion y extasis mientras se movia sin piedad dentro mio.<strong>  
><em>"Mi hermosa Mariposa"<em>  
><strong>Dijo entonces con sarcasmo e ira y se me vino a la mente algo que ya no sabia como iba a decirlo. Mientras me decia aquella frase con aquel odio,<strong>  
><strong>ira y sarcasmo pude ver unas cuantas lagrimas caer de sus mejillas, o fueron esas gotas de sudor?<strong>

**Cuando se termino me dolia a muerte en ese lugar, trataba de taparme con las sabanas que estaban completamente mojadas y llenas de sangre, podia ver mis preciados objetos tirados en el suelo, hecho añicos. Dentro mio estaba caliente fuera sentia un frio desgarrador, un terror indescriptible, lo unico que pude hacer fue observar a aquel que se hace llamar hermano. Mikuo tenia esta expresion de lastima y felicidad y me di cuenta de lo que habia sucedio era real, por primera vez llore privada de dolor, como lo hacen los bebes, mi llanto se podia escuchar por toda la casa.**

_"Len, por que no estas aqui?"_** Pense**

**La pesadilla apenas empezaba.**

* * *

><p>Imagen del capitulo... www. facebook . com  photo . php ?fbid=10150241500698202&set=a.10150226568003202.315297.537408201&type=1&pid=7534949&id=537408201

Imagen representativa de los sentimientos de Miku... www . facebook . com / photo . php ?fbid=10150241500878202&set=a.10150226568003202.315297.537408201&type=1&pid=7534953&id=537408201


	9. C9 Pecador

ALOHA! :D aqui el chapter 9! disculpen que halla tardado en subirlos dentro de 2 dias subo el chap 10! :D y aqui no habra dibujitos U.U pero en el prox les prometo dibujitos :D AAH! y grax a los que están leyendo mi fanfic...*w* y a los que me escriben tambien!

* * *

><p>Kaito P.O.V<p>

**Comence a pensar que algo raro sucedia...Primero era una hermosa sonrrisa, luego una alegre carcajada...pero ahora puedo decir que ya no es la misma, dejo de reirse comenzo a alejarse de nosotros y a estar sola, desaparecia en los recreos y al final del colegio, evitaba a Len, el cual comenzaba a desesperarse evidentemente. **_"Esta...evitandonos...o solo evitandome?" _**me preguntaba con frecuencia el pobre...Esto ya no era normal, y no solo fue ella, también él, se comportaba de forma extraña,** **llegaba todas las mañanas con una sonrrisa de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa particularmente escalofriante, de asesino, de delincuente, de culpable.**

**Fue facil saber que era Mikuo el que habia causado la extraña conducta de Miku.**

**Kaito:**_ Y se supone que debe ser asi? Como acerques tu hermana a ti?_** *Sarcastico***

**Mikuo: *Risa egocentrica*** _No es de tu incumbencia, Kaito._

**Marchandose con estas palabras y dejandome completamente mudo me preguntaba,** _"Que esta sucediendo?"_**...Aquel que nunca habia alzado su voz hacia mi, el que me veia como un hermano mayor, habia perdido toda su educacion frente de mi, levantando su mirada y sonriendo de tal manera, que se supone que esta sucediendo realmente en la casa Hatsune?**

Rin P.O.V

**Dia 19 del mes, Puedo escucharlo lamentarse, decirse a si mismo** _"Que sucede? No te alejes de mi"_. **Cada noche era igual solo lo podias escuchar lamentarse, no entiendo el por que Len hace eso, pero de verdad me entristece no poder hacer nada, pero no era solo el que habia comenzado a tener esta conducta, Kaito tambien comenzaba a mostrar conductas extra as, siempre estaba vigilando a Mikuo, viendolo fijamente,como si quisiera algo de el, como si deseara que le dijera algo importante, solo apartaba la mirada cuando alguien mas se les acercaba...**_"No puede ser...que a Kaito le guste...Mikuo!"_

**_Esta razon hizo que comenzara a perseguirlo con aun mas obsecion que antes._**

**Dia 26 del mes, Como siempre segui a Kaito al final del dia para ir corriendo a saludarle, pero de repente se detiene y logro ver como se acerca Mikuo, al esconderme comienza la conversacion, la cual no logre escuchar ya que Len aparecio preguntandome que hacia alli, mientras trataba de excusarme pudimos escuchar el grito de odio proveniente de Kaito-nii...**

Mikuo P.O.V

**Kaito con una expresion de ira y asco grito **_"Que le has hecho miserabe? Todo su cuello estaba rodeado por marcas, que clase de porqueria les has hecho a tu hermana?"_** No pude aguantar la risa egocentica que deseaba salir junto con su respuesta...**

_"Pues lo que todo hombre desea arrebatar de una mujer."_ **Su rostro hizo esa mueca, la mueca que tanto amo de ella...Cuando la toco, cuando me satisfago de ella, ese rostro palido y ojos sin brillo que cada noche veia desde angulos distintos, circunstancias distintas,** _"Todo para mi propio placer, no te imaginas lo delicioso que se torna su rostro cuando la vuelvo mia..."_** todo balanceandome de un lado al otro de kaito, diciendolo cerca de su oreja, pero bien alto para que nuestros invitados escuchen...**

Len P.O.V

_"Es simplemente exitante escuchar sus gritos de desespero y dolor al principio, como en su piel hay marcas que dicen q estuve alli,_ _ver como sus fuerzas se van agotando, como sus ojos se van secando, como van perdiendo el brillo dia tras dia, como su cuerpo se vuelve el de una mujer...Atraves de mi..."_ **El dolor en mi pecho era tan profundo, que no supe que hacer...YO...**

Miku P.O.V

**Cada noche se vuelve mas violenta y mas larga, los moretones de mi piel han aumentado, mis fuerzas se van perdiendo, su voz se va grabando cada vez mas y mas adentro de mi...**

Rin P.O.V

**Me di la vuelta totalmente transtornada...Y vi a mi hermano que estaba llorando por primera vez en su vida...**


	10. C10 La Parte de Mikuo

Cualquier Horror ortografico o de caligrafia me disculpan de verdad... Tanto este como los anteriores capitulos han sido escritos a altas horas de la ma ana...(Como las 2 am o 3 am... n_n") No es que sea masoquista, pero es que en todo el dia no me viene inspiracion.

* * *

><p>Mikuo P.O.V<p>

**El por que?...Es sencillo...Cuando no puedes tener lo que deseas solo hay dos opciones...Explotar, LLorar y contenerse o Explotar e ir a obtener lo que mereces...**

**La primera vez que la vi fue al nacer, mis celos como hermano mayor eran igual de desvordantes que mis ansias de tener una hermanita, de protegerla y cuidarla, como todo hermano mayor debe hacerlo...Recuerdo a mi padre diciendome,** _"Ven, Mikuo acercate a ver a tu hermanita."_ **Los nervios me invadieron debo admitir. Como seria? mas alta que yo? tendria mas juguetes que yo? seria mala y me pegaria? (Es jugando, solo tenia a o y medio, no recuerdo que pense.) Recuerdo que al verla me emocione mucho porque era muy peque a y muy blanca, parecia un copo de nieve, con aquel cabello Turquesa delicado, y sus manitas tama o miniatura. Al llegar a casa y al cabo de pasar un a o nos llevabamos muy bien, claro a veces teniamos peleas pero ella siempre venia jalando mi camisa y llorando en la noche porque no podia dormir (Le tenia miedo a una lamparita de payaso.)**

**Al pasar del tiempo ella y yo nos volvimos uno, inseparables...Teniamos Lema y todo...**_"Inseparables como las barras de chocolate" _**Nunca supe que tenia de inseprarable una barra de chocolate para ella...pero asi lo quizo Miku. Al cabo de cinco a os nuestros padres decidieron separarse y alejarnos. No la vi en persona durante once a os, pero nos enviabamos cartas y luego mails...****Hasta que nos volvimos a encontrar, diesciseis a os tenia ella, una jovencita bien formada por mi madre, de hermoso cabello largo de un turquesa realmente elegante, unos ojos llenos de pureza y una sonrisa tan hermosa como nada en este mundo.**_ "No has cambiado en nada Nii-chan"_ **me dijo, en ese momento la abrace con todas mis fuerzas (Tumbandola al piso junto conmigo, que por accidente termine callendome) por primera vez senti su delicada piel en mi rostro y cuello, percibi su dulce aroma, y pude tocar su suave cabello.**

**Paso el tiempo y fui siendo atraido por ella, por mi hermana, al principio era inocente y luego se convirtieron en sue os humedos y deseos incestuosos. Cada vez que veia su rostro me enamoraba mas de ella, cada vez tocaba su hermoso y suave cabello para hacerle una trenza, que me hacia muy feliz porque solo a mi me dejaba tocarle el cabello, crecian los deseos de tocarla, cada vez tenia mas miedo de hacerle algo malo y que me odiara. Fui oprimiendo los sentimientos en mi corazon y fui tocandola menos evitandola mas. Un dia nuestros padres nos dan la noticia de que habian decidido volver a casarse, que esta vez resultaria que no nos preocuparamos, que dejaran realizar este ultimo deseo egoista de unos viejos cansados y agobiados. ****Accedimos.**

**Pero bajo a que riesgo accedi?**

**LLegaron Miku y mi madre a la casa y al principio por no tener espacio por la cantidad exagerada de cosas que mi madre habia traido Miku tuvo que dormir conmigo...hablabamos hasta tarde y me quedaba viendo como dormia, la arropaba y a veces me llenaba de deseos porque inconscientemente ella se quita las sabanas al dormir...debia irme a calmar al bano.** _"Autosatisfaccion, que patetico"_** pense.**

**Su aroma inundaba mi recamara y lejos de ella podias oler ese caracteristico perfume...Al despertar podia oir un** "Buenos dias onii-tan" **tan tierna como siempre al despertar, con su cara de sue o, de rabieta, de no querer levantarse de la cama a hacer el desayuno, por lo que decidi dejarla dormir...**_"Tranquila duerme un poco mas, yo hare el desayuno por ti."_** A lo que me miraba con unos ojos tan grandes y brillantes, como si fuese un milagro.** _"No, Onii-tan... no pue es mie toca amii...*Bostesando medio dormida*"_ **A lo que cayo dormida, y fui a hacer el desayuno.**

**Mientras ibamos camino al colegio ese dia me reprocho el que hice el desayuno cuando era obligacion suya, yo solo me podia reir porque se veia muy comica y para nada amenazante, le respondi al rato.** _"Es nuestro secreto" _**-** _"Eh?" _**-**_ "Para que puedas dormir un rato mas, yo me encargare del desayuno, pero tu tendras que hacerme la cena ehh!"_ **Su rostro se lleno de una gran sonrisa, y de aquel hermoso brillo** _"Hum! Esta bien! Ya veras que sera la mejor cena que probaras!" _**-**_ "Pero asegurate que sea asi! O tendras que hacer no solo la cena, sino tambien tendras que limpiar mi cuarto!" _**-**_ "Eh? Nii-chan! Que maloooo!"_

**Por alguna razon ella era feliz mientras hacia la cena, y se hacia las trenzas los dias que hacia comida especial,** _"Solo para complacerme"_ **pense, ella esperaba siempre a que yo tragara el primer pedazo de carne, de vegetal, de pan, de sopa, de lo que fuera la cena, para darle mi opinion. Siempre fue todo delicioso, poco a poco la cena iba agarrando mas sabor, un sabor distinto. Sin que se diera cuenta agarro la mania de titubear canciones mientras cocinaba, pero no eran todos los dias, me di cuenta que eran dias especificos, unas semanas eran los martes y jueves y otras los lunes y miercoles. A veces tambien ocurrian los sabados o domingos. Me di cuenta que justamente esos dias llegaba una hora antes de la hora de la cena, se ba aba y luego iba a hacer la cena, titubeando la cancion, con una trenza, una cola alta, una media cola, peinados que nunca le habia visto, al principio pense que me estaba volviendo paranoico.**

**Un dia me quede en el colegio un poco mas para una tarea, la vi con el, en la escalera de emergencia del colegio, hablando o comiendo algun dulce que hizo el dia anterior en casa, comenze a quedarme un rato mas en el colegio solo para vigilar que el no le hiciera nada malo, pero solo fue la excusa, no se podia ver muy bien que hacian ya que estaban muy lejos, lo que si se pudo ver perfectamente fue a el haciendole una cola alta, tocando aquello que ella nunca dejo tocar por ningun otro, lo que era solo mio, lo unico que quedaba para mi que nadie habia podido arrebatarme de la persona que amaba. Corri de inmediato para tranquilizarme, dandome cuenta de todo lo que sucedia, que ingenuo fui.**

**Que ella cocinara tarareando era porque lo habia visto a el, el era la razon por la que ella llevaba peinados distintos, no solo las trenzas que tanto amaba hacer, el porque ella ya no me pedia ayuda a hacerselas, el porque esperaba a que yo tragara primero era solo interes, todo lo que ella hacia por mi, solo para poder hacerlo perfecto para el, no eran imaginaciones mias. Tarde mucho en el salon de arte, calmandome al final no podia hacer nada, ella era libre de amar a quien quisiera, no podia detenerla, como hermano debia desearles lo mejor. Al ir a abrir la puerta del salon escuche una conversacion muy suave, sali y me acerque poco a poco hasta escucharlos, a Kaito y Miku.**

**Callaron de repente, me asuste y para berificar que Miku seguia alli, ya que ella no sabe que yo me quedo en el colegio tambien; me asome un poco.** **Fue en ese momento que los vi, Kaito abrazando a Miku; corri sin poder calmarme. ****Al volver a casa desate toda mi ira en mi habitacion...**

**Ahora sin darme cuenta, me satisfago cada vez que lo deseo o cuando la veo cocinar la abrazo por detras y beso su cuello, paso mis manos poco a poco por su entrepierna y le suspiro en el oido para luego dejarla, solo para aumentar mis deseos y atacarla en la noche. Es tan deliciosa la expresion vacia de su amor. Suelo susurrarle al oido mientras la abrazo entre las sabanas luego de agotarme...**

**...**_"Cuanto te amo...Nee-chan~ *Risa de sastisfaccion*."_

* * *

><p><span>Recuerdos de Mikuo<span> http : / www . facebook . com / photo . php ?fbid=10150394501973202&set=a.10150226568003202.315297.537408201&type=3

Diario de Miku 1 

http : / www . facebook . com / photo . php ?fbid=10150394502183202&set=a.10150226568003202.315297.537408201&type=3&permPage=1

Diario de Miku 2

http : / www . facebook . com / photo . php ?fbid=10150394502313202&set=a.10150226568003202.315297.537408201&type=3&permPage=1


	11. C11 Ira

Nyaaaaajaja estoy de vuelta! x e intentando no cometer errores...y HORRORES ortogr ficos... nyaam!...

Les aviso que pienso terminarlo pronto, porque o sino comenzare a redundar en la historia y se volvera la t pica historia y adem s aburrida...Miam! estoy pensando en que prox proyecto har XD esperenlo! wuauff!

Y este capitulo ni el próximo no tienen dibujos o ilustraciones o como deseen llamarles :( sorry people!

* * *

><p>Len P.O.V<p>

**-¿Cómo puedo quedarme aquí quieto? Escuchando como Mikuo se regocija por lo que hace...En estos momentos pasa por mi mente,**_ "¿Cómo iba a pensar que algo como esto sucedería?"_ **No puedo ver nada, ni siquiera aquella baldosa que limita mi caída, aquel suelo del que la escuela está tan orgulloso...cada vez que cae una lágrima de mis ojos... logro visualizar la figura de mi hermana, muy borrosamente pero logro verla.**

**-Me trata de decir algo pero no entiendo que me dice, su voz se escucha angustiada...Ahh...*Se toca la frente con la mano y comienza a frotarsela* me siento mareado, me falta el aire...Me pregunto ¿Será parecido esto a como se siente Miku cada vez que Mikuo invade su espacio personal y su cuerpo?.**

Rin P.O.V

**Rin comienza a hablarle a Len que parece perdido y acabado.**

_-Len, Len levantate vamonos de aquí_** *Levanta a Len y le da apoyo para caminar, Ve hacia donde están Kaito y Mikuo, los cuales aún discuten***_ Hemos escuchado suficiente._

**Rin deja a Len apoyado en una pared al llegar donde estan los lavados para después de educación física, ella se dirije hacia el lavado y comienza a lavarse la cara.**

_-¿Qué acaba de suceder?_** *Preguntandose a ella misma***

**Saca su botella de agua que estaba dentro de su mochila para llenarla de agua fresca, se acerca donde Len, el cual había comenzado a vomitar por el shock de lo antes ocurrido.**

_-Len_ ***Preocupada***

**Cuando termina de hacer el proceso de devolución de todo lo antes masticado y tragado, le ofrece el agua, pero Len se le queda viendo fijamente.**

**-Pude ver sus ojos que lo decían todo, que tenían lágrimas, que estaban rojos, que estaban perdidos, que lucían airados. Me pregunto, ¿Qué es lo que se supone que debo hacer como hermana? ¿Qué le digo para calmarlo?**

Kaito P.O.V

**-Cada palabra que escuchaba proveniente de la boca de Mikuo me enojaban más, me hacían pensar cuan asquerosa puede ser la humanidad, cuan sucios podían volverse los sentimientos de alguien ingenuo, en cuanto quería que todo fuese mentira.**

**Kaito:**_¡Mikuo!¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso a tu propia hermana!_ ***Gritando desesperado esperando que todo fuese una mentira***

**Mikuo:** _Pues es muy sencillo Kaito, nadie sospechar a que su hermano abusa de ella,_ ***Sonriendo con gusto*** **ni siquiera los ingenuos de nuestros padres.**

**Kaito con toda la rabia del mundo le atiza un puñetazo en el rostro. Mikuo cae con aquel fuerte golpe y y sin tiempo a levantarse sigue recibiendo el odio de Kaito que se había montado encima de él para apricionarlo y darle lo que merece.**

**-Con toda mi ira le continué dando golpes, lo golpeaba en la cara lo más fuerte que podía, uno tras otro intentando lastimarlo lo suficiente como para dejarlo en el hospital, o por lo menos para desfigurarle.** _"¡Nunca en mi vida he sentido tanta frustración como la que estoy sintiendo por tu culpa desgraciado!"_** *Gritaba con ira mientras se escuchaba los gritos de dolor y desesperaci n de Mikuo pidiendo auxilio***

Miku P.O.V

**-Este secreto que carcome mis entrañas, que no puede ser contado, que me inunda de él cada vez más y más, dejará de ser un secreto algún día. En ese momento, ¿Cómo debo reaccionar? Yo un ser tan maltratado e impuro.**

Kaito P.O.V

**-Las hojas de los rboles caen lentamente siendo arrastradas por el viento, la lluvia moja las que en el sendero ya están, pero ni la lluvia ni el viento podrán llevarse mi odio y mi ira, ni el olor de la sangre de Mikuo de mis ****manos.**

Rin P.O.V

**Luego de aquella escena, de aquella preocupante reacción volvimos a casa, justo antes de que lloviera, dejé a Len en la habitación, pero no deja de ver la ventana, la lluvia caer, ni deja de suspirar ni de murmurar cosas como** _"Acaso todos estos días lluviosos han sido prueba de las Silenciosas lágrimas de Miku?"_** o** _"Que bajo somos los humanos, ocasionamos daños severos y profundos a las personas que más amamos, ¿Con qué excusa? ¿Amor?¿Obseción?"_ **En su mirada se puede ver la mirada de una persona con rabia, odio y sed de venganza.**

**-Como hermana...¿Cómo le digo que todo estará bien sin que sea una mentira?**


	12. C12 Venganza

Miku P.O.V

**Al llegar pude ver a mi hermano tirado en aquella cama de hospital, a su alrededor habian maquinas, aquellas de las que nunca te aprendes el nombre, o te interesas en saber como se llaman, de las que son tan ruidosas que no puedes escuchar tus propios pensamientos. Su rostro, desfigurado, su cráneo, quebrado, roto o como deseen decirle. Aún me pregunto,¿Cómo sobrevivió?**

_Horas Antes_

Kaito P.O.V

**Caminando por las calles me doy cuenta que nunca había liberado mi alma de tal manera como hoy lo hice,** **me siento mal por Mikuo, qu eha sido mi amigo desde la infancia, pero *Sube la mirada y ve a Miku parada perpleja con un paraguas en sus manos* se lo merec a completamente.**

**Miku:**_ ¿Kaito, qué te sucedió?_ ***Asustada caminando hacia él***

**Kaito:** ***Mirándola con una mirada vacía* **_Mi...ku..._***Dice en voz baja***

**Miku: **¿_Qué?, ¿Qué me dijiste Kaito?_ ***Acercándo su oído para escucharlo mejor***

****Miku P.O.V

**En lo que me acerqué más a él, pude oler el olor a sangre.**

**Kaito:** _Miku, yo lo hice..._***Kaito abraza a Miku, y la aprieta cada vez más y más a él***

**Miku: **_¿Qué hiciste, Kaito?_ ***Asustada mientras iba acercando sus manos hacia su espalda***

**Kaito:** _Mikuo, yo lo maté_ ***Comienza a reírse como un desquiciado, las manos de Miku se detienen sin llegar a abrazarlo***

**Esas palabras, me llenaron el alma, sentimientos de dolor y satisfacción se mezclaban, pero al final de todo entendí ****que no debía ser él quien se vengara, que lo que él había hecho sólo lo lastimaba.**

****Len P.O.V

**Recibí una llamada de los padres de Miku, dándome noticias sobre el estado de Mikuo. Les pregunté a que se referían con que estaba en el hospital. **_"¿Oh, no lo sabías?__** *Siendo sarcásticos*"**_** ¿No sabían? debía decirles yo, que su supuesto "Frágil" hijo abusaba de su hija cada noche, maltratándola y disfrutando de eso.**

**Malditos Imbéciles. *Con rabia y enojo***

**¿Pero quién pudo haberlo golpeado hasta desfigurarlo en el colegio?**

_"_¡_Rin voy a ir a hospital a visitar a un compañero de clases, vuelvo más tarde!" _**(Rin no sabía sobre Mikuo, decidí no contárselo) ****Al llegar al hospital al cuarto donde estaba él, pude ver a Miku al pie de la cama, la mujer que amo, con un rostro que daba miedo. Se veía hermosa, a pesar de todos los moretones y heridas que tenía.**

**Len: **_¿Cuál es su estado?_

**Miku: **_Está en coma, golpearon su cabeza muy fuerte contra el piso, había mucha sangre._

**Len: **_¿Y saben...perdón, sabes quién fue?_

**Miku: **_Por supuesto. *****_**Se rió levemente volteándose a verme* **_¿__Y tú también lo sabes o no?_

**Me reí, no pude evitarlo. Estaba tan feliz de hablar con ella después de todo llevaba más de 2 meses sin hablar con ella. Pensé "Quiero acercarme" la abracé por la espalda, noté el miedo que tenía de que la abrazara, **_"Tranquila ***Le** **susurré al oído***"_ ** Ella se calmó inmediatamente, se volteó y me devolvió el abrazo.**

_"Cuanto te amo...Miku."_


	13. C13 Final  Liberación

Miku P.O.V

**Un cuarto de hospital no es el mejor lugar para cumplir los deseos carnales, ni mucho menos un baño. **

Len P.O.V

**Desconectamos la máquina que le daba oxígeno a Mikuo, que está en coma. El chirrido que hace la máquina me excita más y más, sabiendo que llegó el fin de su vida, el tener a Miku en mis manos, besando su suave piel, mordiendo sus suaves pechos los cuales tienen un hermoso color rosa, y un considerable tamaño. Acercar a Miku a mi cuerpo cada vez más, poniendo mis manos en su espalda, sintiendo su sensual ****curvatura, sus gemidos...*Gime* que sabrosa sensación el tener a la mujer que amo correspondiéndome. **

Miku P.O.V

**Sus carnosos labios pasando por mi cuello, sus dedos entrando dándome placer. Placer y no miedo. Me mira directamente a los ojos, sus ojos que dicen "Te amo", "Cuanto te deseaba", "Te extrañaba" Poco a poco nos íbamos dando más placer, aunque debo admitir que el chirrido de la máquina y la muerte de Mikuo me excita aún más. ****Íbamos cada vez más haciéndonos del otro, cada vez más iba dejando atrás las marcas que alguna vez Mikuo me dejó. ********A************l fin tengo dominio de mi propio cuerpo. Y se siente realmente bien. ******Nunca se atrapó a quien le hizo eso a Mikuo y tampoco se supo la verdad de lo que le paso a él.

_Ni a mis padres...Ni a Kaito...Ni a Len _***Sonrisa macabra mientras se muestra a Miku con un vestido blanco, sin sosten y una tira del vestido caído, sentada en un charco de sangre con un cuchillo y abrazando la cabeza de Len* **_Len,_ Daitsuki...***Besa su cabeza y se ríe inocentemente***

____________Jajajajaj aj ajajhaa hhaha hahahaah ahahahaa AJAJA AJA JJAJAJAJA JAAJAJAJ AJAJAJAJAJ AAAJAJAJ JJAJAJAJA JAAJAAJAJAJAJHAHAHAHAHA AHHAHAHAH AHHAHAHAH AHAHHAHAHAHA AHAHHAHAHA AHHAHAHAHAH AHHAAHHA AHAAHAHAHAH AHAHHHAHAHAH HAHAH AHAHA HA HA AH AHAHHAAHA HA HAHAHAH AHAAH!____________

**Fin**

**Gracias por leer :3**

**Att: TellitaMS**


End file.
